


Offense, pride and sharp tongue

by Insperowl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, scene after all Obi-Wan's shenanigans in s04 ep 15-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: About the meeting of Satine and Obi-Wan after his death dramatization (s04 ep 15-17)





	Offense, pride and sharp tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Watching these episodes, I could not stop thinking about how Satine would react to this Obi Wan's shenanigans when he'll return his face XD

He pretended that nothing had happened, trying to behave as naturally as possible. Is he scoffed at her or was he really so stupid that he didn't understand the reason for her discontent? When she was informed that Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived at the court, Satine was determined to order him to be thrown out, but... she couldn't do that. And, of course, this impossible man knew it!

"And how do you have enough conscience to look into my eyes after... this?"

Satine couldn't find the right words that could describe all what she felt now. Was she glad that Obi-Wan was alive? Oh yes, of course she was! She was happy! But great Force! She could not express how offended she felt herself right now. He couldn't not know how painful it would be for all people who love him! She understood that this was for the sake of a great goal (when had it been otherwise?), But why exactly like this? Why couldn't he warn at least her?

All these kriff days (just think, he made her swear even in thoughts!) She regretted that then, many years ago, she did not open up to him, thus saving his life from an endless series of battles and their logical outcome - death. Perhaps they would now discuss the latest events at a family dinner, and not look at each other in such oppressive silence.

It was as if he had not been buried just a few days ago! As if her feelings and her grief were as fake as his death! Why he didn't even inform her that he is alive by himself, but convey it through Padme? She has every reason to be angry with him!

“Well, as I recall, you were very upset that the beard was hiding my beautiful face, when we arrived at Coruscant, Duchess Satine. I couldn't deny you the pleasure of seeing my clean face... as long as my hair and beard are not branch again."  
“Oh, that was not necessary, Magister Kenobi. That sweet padawan who saved me from poisonous ticks and did not play on the feelings of people dear to him would be always in my heart.  
"What a pity, I postponed the procedure for the return of hair just for you, Duchess. It's rather difficult, considering that my own troopers, have problems to recognized me from other padawans."  
"Do you think it's a joke?"

Satine took a few steps toward him, unable to contain her anger. Oh, yes, she wanted with all her heart to hit him on the shaved beautiful cheek. She really wanted him to feel even a grain of the pain she experienced when she learned about his death, about the pain she felt while attending the funeral.

Obi-Wan didn't even budge. A handprint left a reddish mark on his cheek. Now Satine was angry at herself too. She always hated violence in all its manifestations and now he has driven her out of her mind.

“Do you at least understand how I felt all these days, mourning you?”

Only a slight sadness was read in his doves' eyes and in the smile on his lips. This was all Obi-Wan. A collection of half-truths and exaggerations... Then, many years ago, he without a doubt, made his choice too. If she had not been so proud ... No, they both couldn't do otherwise. What would a republic do without one of its loyal jedi? Probably would have obeyed the will of Count Dooku, if the abduction of the Chancellor succeeded as planned.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to hide it from you and Anakin, and both of you have every right to be angry with me... But I could not do otherwise."

Satine gently touched his chest with her hand, feeling tears burn her eyes. Obi-Wan smiled guiltily, and Satine realized that she could no longer be angry with him. He was alive, and that was the main thing. How long will he stay alive, with this way of life and a sharp tongue? But now he was next to her and this was more important.

"Obi..."

She clung to his chest, hugging him as tightly as she could, as if their lives depended on it. He hesitantly touched strands of her hair, whispering something infinitely stupid, like then, many years ago. It was as if nothing had changed and they were still young, and still live one day, enjoying life... Oh, why she was so proud...

“You’ll still grow a beard?  
“I'm afraid if my face remains as beautiful and smooth as you like, the jedi temple will be attacked by a horde of women. I would prefer a more merciful death from old age."  
"You're so unbearable!"

_May the Force be with you!_


End file.
